


you have to earn it

by grosskopf



Series: deleted content & extra scenes [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, F/F, Girl Penis, Handcuffs, Knotting Dildos, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, a bit of crying (but it's good crying)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: Kelly knew she didn't need to understand Cameron's kinks, she just needed to satisfy her.
Relationships: Cameron Mitchell/Kelly Campbell
Series: deleted content & extra scenes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049486
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	you have to earn it

**Author's Note:**

> These Cameron/Kelly stories mainly happen after they get officially together. I'm not 100% how certain things will happen in the main story, so I'm trying to avoid putting plot here. But yeah, they're together and Kelly has unlocked Cameron's Trauma™ (which is a very important thing for their sub/dom dynamic, but it's not that important to when Cameron submits to the Alpha – that I didn't gave a name to her yet because it's not that important).
> 
> And, uh, I have no idea of what I'm doing.

"Wanna cum, baby girl?" Kelly said with a deeper voice that she knew the Alpha loved, her fake Alpha voice., she loved to have some sort of effect. "Answer me."

"Y-yes."

Kelly smiled, but she wasn't giving the Alpha what she wanted. Cameron moaned when Kelly's grip around her cock tightened. Her hand moving slowly up and down and her other hand's index finger was also slowly moving, short circular movements with it buried as deep as she could go. She loved how sensitive Cameron was. She wasn't even deep enough to hit the Alpha version of a G-Spot, but still made Cameron moan and squirm for her.

"Please."

How easily Cameron managed to sound like an Omega had to be some sort of God's bad joke. Kelly needed self-control to keep the game going. They barely started, she knew Cameron could take a lot more than some strokes and a poorly done blow job, and some anal fingering. It was nothing compared with how much delay she could take. Kelly actually loved how long Cameron could last.

"Let me cum, _please_ ," she tried to move her hip, fuck herself on the hand firmly holding her aching cock and on the finger barely moving on her ass. "Kelly."

"Not now, you didn't beg enough. Keep trying, baby girl."

Cameron grunted, still trying to move her hip, pulling against the handcuffs. Kelly let go of her cock and pressed her stomach, pushing her into the mattress. Cameron made a disapproving sound when Kelly pushed her finger out. But she pushed _two_ fingers in and Cameron moaned loudly, her cock twitching and clearly needing some relief.

If Kelly was weaker, she would stop now and sit on Cameron and ride her until the Alpha came at least three times. But that's not what Cameron asked her to do. So it wasn't what she was going to do.

She added more lube and picked up the pace. As much as she loved to fuck Cameron with a toy, nothing was better than burying her fingers in her. Warm and tight, she was sure she couldn't satisfy Cameron if she had a cock. She would blow her load before even bottoming out. She scissored her fingers, working slowly in making Cameron ready for the next part. 

Her fingers were still deep into Cameron when she grabbed the toy.

"Color?"

"G-green."

"Good girl."

Kelly covered the dildo with more lube, sometimes she thought she was using too much lube, Cameron never complained. She was curious about that dildo in particular since she convinced Cameron to show her the collection of adult toys. She didn't know why Cameron would need a knotting dildo. _Well, I'm not exactly built to take a knot,_ Cameron explained, _it's... safer when you can control the size and the time._

Kelly was... surprised by it. She knew Cameron was sensitive there. She could cum with Kelly fucking her ass. But she still didn't expect that Cameron would be into this. But she was and Kelly was interested. And if Cameron wanted this, Kelly was happy to give it to her.

She wanted be sub to be happy.

Kelly pressed the tip against her entrance, slow until it popped in. Inch by inch, she pushed the dildo into Cameron until the swellable part was buried into her too. She waited before starting to move. This dildo was a bit thicker than their favorite, almost as thick as Cameron's cock. She started pulling half an inch before pushing back, building the pace slow.

Cameron looked so _perfect_.

"You're so good, little princess," Kelly whispered, she used her free hand to hold the pump. "Ready for my knot, cub?"

"Y-yes, please," she whined. "Knot me, Mommy."

She pumped once, knotting could painful for an Omega out of heat, she couldn't really imagine how much it could hurt someone that wasn't even meant to take one. Kelly had to pay attention, go as slow as possible. Kelly kept her other hand on Cameron's hip, moving her thumb in slow circles.

She pumped enough to make the knot inflate until this part was around 25% thicker than the original dildo's girth. Still smaller than a regular Alpha knot.

"Color?" Kelly asked.

"G-green," she was totally out of breath.

"Do you think you can take a full knot?"

"Y-yes, _please_."

It was official: Kelly was never going to get over Cameron's needy voice.

She pumped slow, paying attention for any sign of Cameron wanting to slow down or stop. Cameron was trying to take deep breaths, how she could stay still was a very useful skill when they were doing this kind of thing. Cameron didn't ask her to slow down or to stop, it was almost ten minutes of slowly pumping until the knot was swollen to its regular size.

"You're being really good," Kelly whispered. She kissed Cameron's hip where her thumb was making the circles prior. She kissed up her stomach and chest and neck. "My good pretty girl."

"T-thank you," Cameron whispered, she closed her eyes when Kelly held her face, one tear escaped.

"You're welcomed," Cameron nuzzled against her, "stop being adorable," Kelly whispered in a soft voice that made Cameron giggle. "I may need to punish you if you keep trying to distract me."

"I'm not trying to distract you."

"Liar."

"Punish me then."

"Be a good girl," Cameron had a smug smirk on her face, Kelly didn't know how the fuck she could change her behaviour so quickly. "*Little princess,*" she growled, she put her open hand against Cameron's lower belly, pressing her against the bed and feeling the shape of the dildo buried into her. "I know you can be a really good girl."

Cameron whimpered when Kelly pressed again. She loved to feel Cameron's muscles, the defined abs that were there both by natural Alpha stuff and because she worked on keeping them. Part of Cameron wants to straddle her and hump against her toned stomach, and then ride her for the next hour.

But she didn't.

It was about Cameron, not about her.

She put a hand between Cameron's tights again, keeping one still in her belly. Cameron let a small whine escape from her lips when Kelly used the tip of her forefinger to trace around her entrance. The Omega was sure she shouldn't feel so turned on by seeing Cameron stretched around the rubber dick.

"This is very not Alpha of you," Kelly said, carefully and paying attention to Cameron's reaction. Dirty talk involving Cameron's Alphahood was still a sensitive spot. 

"Don't you like it?"

"I do, it's beautiful," Cameron's eyes were shinning, both with tears and joy from being praised. "You're beautiful and all mine. Aren't you, little princess?"

"Y-yes, Mommy," she felt how Cameron's abs flexed when she tugged on the dildo. "L-let me cum, please, Mommy."

"Hm, you think you can cum with my knot inside you?" She tugged again and a couple of tears escaped. Cameron didn't have the right to look so good when she was crying like this.

"Y-yes, _please, Mommy, let me cum._ "

"I guess you deserve it," Kelly moved to kneel between her legs. "Do you want my hand or my mouth?"

"Mouth."

"Why?"

"P-"

"Tell me why you want my mouth."

"I-I like it."

"So my little princess likes Mommy's mouth, uh?" Kelly knew, but she knew how it only made Cameron more and more needy. "Gonna give you what you need, baby girl."

Kelly licked her, a long stripe starting on her balls and finishing on the tip of her cock. She poked the slit there, pre-cum covering the tip of her tongue. Her tongue travelled all over Cameron's cock and balls and she let bitemarks on her tights before being merciful enough to wrap her lips around Cameron's cockhead.

She decided to not go in the deepthroat area. She moved her head down enough to let Cameron's cockhead almot touch the back of her mouth. She used one hand to moved the dildo, small circular motions that made the knot shift inside Cameron, Kelly felt a new gush of pre-cum leak into her mouth. Her other hand wrapped around Cameron and moved up and down, stimulating the rest of her shaft.

Kelly pushed and pulled the dildo, as gentle as she could, but she knew it was deep, she shifted a couple of times before _finally_ stroking the right spot. Cameron moaned louder, pulled the handcuffs harder and her cock twitched more inside her mouth.

Her orgasm was right there.

She sucked harder, thrusted deeper and stroked faster.

"M-mommy," she moaned louder in that high pitched voice that sounded like a fucking Omega. "I'm gonna cum."

"Please do," her lips moved against Cameron's cock. "Fill Mommy's mouth with your cum."

Kelly's fingers pressed hard around Cameron's knot, she moaned around her cock, it pushed her over the edge. It was as intense as Kelly expected, the thick white liquid hit her mouth. She almost gagged to swallow all of it, it didn't matter how many times she made Cameron get in this stage, she stil always struggled a bit to take all this cum. But it was worth it.

Cameron was adorable while she squirmed because Kelly was still attached to her sensitive cock.

She let it go with a pop, glistening with Kelly's saliva and slowly becoming soft. Kelly grabbed the pump and released the air, didn't take the same amount of time, but she went slow. She watched Cameron takking deep breaths, both to calm down after the orgasm and to relax while the knot deflated. Kelly was careful while pulling the dildo out, she knew Cameron was sore. 

"Are you ok. Cam?" Kelly asked after unlocking the handcuff.

"Yeah," Cameron didn't waist time in throwing her arms around Kelly's shoulder. "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I like the idea of an Alpha who wants to be knotted and wants to be bred. But, well, I do. I may or may not have plans to write Kelly indulging Cameron's breeding kink (is anyone even interested?)


End file.
